Ex
by Kuran Naruki
Summary: Gimana rasanya akrab sama mantan pasca putus? Gue, Sakura, 21 tahun, koas on-progress, bakal nyeritain ke elu semua gimana rasanya.
1. Hell-O!

**Ex**

 **Summary : Gimana rasanya akrab sama mantan pasca putus?**

 **Gue, Sakura, 21 tahun, koas on-progress, bakal nyeritain ke elu semua gimana rasanya.**

 **Warn :** SasuSaku after break story. Sakura's POV. Ceritanya Sasuke di sini beda tiga tahun ama Sakura dan beda fakultas. Berhubung ini settingnya kehidupan koasnya Sakura, jadi mungkin ada beberapa istilah berkaitan yang bakal gua tambahin. Tapi, tenang aja. Gue bakal bikin artinya kok di bagian paling bawah.

 **Disclaimer : Selamanya Naruto punya om Kishi.**

 **Happy read! ^^v**

 **Chapter 1 : Hell-O!**

 **8 bulan lalu...**

"Kak, kakak nggak keberatan kan kalo kita putus?" kata gue dengan agak melas. Sejujurnya, hati gue berat banget ketika gue minta putus. Gue yakin, hati dia juga gitu. Intinya, kita masih sama-sama cinta.

"Kok tiba-tiba? Kamu tau, kan, aku masih sayang banget sama kamu?" kata Kak Sasuke, pacar gue. "Aku juga masih sayang, kak! Aku juga nggak mau putus sebenernya." Jujur, air mata gue netes pelan-pelan pas bilang itu. "Terus, kenapa minta putus?" Kak Sasuke bingung. Jangankan elu, kak. Gue juga bingung.

"Mamaku nggak suka kalo aku pacaran pas masih masa studi. Begitu tau kita pacaran, mamaku langsung nyuruh aku putus sama kakak" kata gue. Dan, kemudian gue nangis. Kak Sasuke langsung meluk kepala gue. Dia sambil ngelus kepala gue juga. Dia nggak tega liat gue nangis. "Sayang, aku nggak mau kamu jadi anak durhaka. Kalo memang itu maunya mama kamu, turutin aja." Kak Sasuke ngomong pelan. Tapi, gue tau dia juga nggak mau lepasin gue. "Berarti kita putus, nih, ya?" kata Kak Sasuke. Gue cuma bisa ngangguk pelan.

Endingnya, gue nangis lagi, kak Sasuke meluk gue lagi.

 **6 bulan setelah kejadian itu...**

Udah pagi. Kebiasaan gue soal bangun pagi emang buruk banget. Udah sempet melek, eh malah merem lagi. Begitu gue melek lagi, gue liat jam udah jam setengah sembilan.

Setengah sembilan...

Setengah sembilan.

SETENGAH SEMBILAN?!

GOSH! HARI INI GUE YUDISIUM! YUDISIUM MULAI JAM SEMBILAN!

Gusti nu agung. Dosa apa gue jam segini baru bangun?

Gue mandi dengan speed yang nggak manusiawi. Gue cepet-cepet pake setelan putih-item gue. Dan gue buru-buru starter motor gue dan naik motor ke kampus. Gue lari-lari dari parkiran ke aula kampus. Begitu sampe depan aula kampus, udah sepi.

 _Ini gue telat?_

"Dek, mahasiswa?" kata karyawan yang di kampus. "Iya, pak" kata gue sambil senyum. "Semester berapa?" "Semester tujuh, pak" "Yudisium, kan, hari ini? Buruan, dek! Temen-temennya udah pada masuk!" kata bapak itu. "Iya, pak. Makasih, pak" kata gue sambil lari-lari. Begitu gue udah masuk, gue langsung duduk di sebelah temen gue.

"Telat lagi, kur?" kata Temari. "Yah, lu tau gue lah, tem" kata gue.  
"Untung ada tempat sebelah gue, kur. Kalo enggak, lu bakal diem seharian" kata Temari. Bener juga, sih, tem. "Ino mana?" kata gue. "Ino kena macet. Untung gue udah book dua kursi buat lu bedua." kata Temari. Thanks, tem.

Dua menit setelah itu, Ino baru dateng. Dia ngos-ngosan habis lari dari parkiran ampe aula. Nyampe juga, sih, akhirnya. "Akhirnya, kita tiba di acara penganugerahan gelar sarjana kedokteran yang disimbolkan dengan pemberian selempang kepada masing-masing mahasiswa semester tujuh"

Yes! Ini puncak acara hari ini. Tapi, ini yang paling lama. Angkatan gue ada 200 orang. Lebih, malah. Walaupun namanya dipanggil lima-lima, tetep aja lama.

Tidur dulu, ah. Ntar kalo udah giliran gue, baru bangun.

"Haruno Sakura" kata MC-nya. "Ha?" Gue masih setengah tidur. "ASTAJIM SAKURA! ITU NAMA LU DIPANGGIL! MAJU SONO! TIDUR AJE LU" Ino sengaja banget teriakin kuping gue. Gue maju, gue diselempangin. Selesai.

Kelar acara yudisium , gue masih mau hangout ama Temari-Ino.

 _LINE~_

"Line siapa, kur?" kata Ino. "Awu, in" "Buka, gih. Kali aja penting" kata Temari. Gue buka line gue.

Dan...

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 _Cie, udah_

 _Sori nggak bisa datengin yudisium elu._

 _Selamat, yap_

"Siapa, kur?" kata Temari. Spontan, gue matiin hape gue dan masukin hape gue lagi ke kantong snelli gue. "Bukan siapa-siapa, kok" kata gue.  
"Mantan?" kata Ino. "Bukan! Astaga" kata gue. Yaudah. Gue cabut ama mereka. Gue mau makan nasi-ayam pedes di deket kampus.

Kesimpulannya adalah do not get closer to your ex. Eventhough lu putus baik-baik.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Hola temen-temen! Ini fic gue yang entah keberapa di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya ini story gue di wattpad. Tapi gue mikir lagi ini kayaknya lebih enak ditaro di FFn dah.**

 **Sesuai janji, here's the daftar istilah beserta artinya**

Yudisium : semacem wisuda tembok tinggi gitu kalau di kampus author

Snelli : jas dokter. Koas biasanya udah dikasih snelli, sih.

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	2. Keduluan

**Ex**

 **Summary : Gimana rasanya akrab sama mantan pasca putus?**

 **Gue, Sakura, 21 tahun, koas on-progress, bakal nyeritain ke elu semua gimana rasanya.**

 **Warn :** SasuSaku after break story. Sakura's POV. Ceritanya Sasuke di sini beda tiga tahun ama Sakura dan beda fakultas. Berhubung ini settingnya kehidupan koasnya Sakura, jadi mungkin ada beberapa istilah berkaitan yang bakal gua tambahin. Tapi, tenang aja. Gue bakal bikin artinya kok di bagian paling bawah.

 **Disclaimer : Selamanya Naruto punya om Kishi.**

 **Happy read! ^^v**

 **Chapter 2 : Keduluan**

Dari tadi, gue cuma liatin laptop sambil ngetik-ngetik. Ini udah satu setengah jam gue di sini, tapi kerjaan gue belum juga kelar. _Hot chocolate_ gue juga belom abis-abis dari tadi.

Sore ini rasanya tenang banget. Hening. Kafe tempat gue biasa ngerjain _paper_ lagi sepi. Makin lama, makin banyak yang dateng. Gue sih cuek aja. Toh nggak ada orang yang gua kenal dari semua yang baru dateng.

Kecuali satu...

"Sakura?"

Ya, dia. Kak Sasuke.

"Woi, kak!" kata gue seolah-olah gue cuma temennya. Dia duduk satu meja ama gue, dan kita pun mulai ngobrol.

"Belajar, lu?" kata dia. "Ya, menurut lu gue ngapain sekarang, kak?" "Belajar, kan? Udahlah! Gausah ngeles. Gue tau, kok." kata dia "Bener, sih. Lu tau dari mana kak?" "Cuma lu doang orang yang gue tau bakal belajar di tempat kayak gini, kur." Ketawa dia habis itu.

"Njir, masih inget aja lu. Ngapain lu di sini, kak?" kata gue "Nungguin pacar. Gua janjian ketemu ama dia di sini. Sekarang sih dia masih nyalon" kata kak Sasuke. "Curang, lu! Lu udah taken duluan! Ninggalin gue aja lu" gue pukul aja tangannya. "Kesian, deh, lu, kur. Emangnya nggak ada koas lain yang bisa lu pacarin gitu?" kata kak Sasuke. "Yee, nih anak. Lu pikir gue koas buat cari jodoh, kak? Kagak! Gue koas nyari lulus!" seenaknya nyuruh gue macarin temen koas. "Siapa tau aja lu koas nyari pacar, kur." terus dia ketawa lagi. Iya, kak. Ketawa aja terus.

"Sembarangan, lu! Eh, kak, btw pacar baru lu kayaknya beda banget ya ama gue" kata gue "Beda, lah! Bentuknya beda, namanya juga beda." Minta dielus pake raket nyamuk, nih orang. "Itu sih gue juga tau! Maksud gue kebiasaannya" kata gue "Kebiasaan?" Nah! Mikir kan lu? "Iya. Dulu tiap kali kita mau ketemuan, gue mana pernah repot-repot dandan" kata gue masih sambil ngetik "Pake baju juga asal. Yang penting ada yang bisa lu pake. Hahaha" Eh, sial nih orang.

Menit-menit selanjutnya, kita cuma becandaan nggak jelas sembari ngata-ngatain satu sama lain. Tapi, semuanya harus selesai pas ada cewek nyamperin meja gue. Jelas itu cewek bukan temen kuliah gue. Mukanya asing.

"Sayang, kita di sini aja, nih?" kata itu cewek. _Damn_. Itu pacar barunya kak Sasuke. "Kamu mau pindah?" kata kak Sasuke. Dan pacarnya nge-iya-in. "Yaudah, yuk. Kur, kita cabut, ya." kata kak Sasuke. "Tiati, kak" kata gue. Kak Sasuke udah jalan sambil megang tangan ceweknya.

 _My God, his girl stares at me like I'm a bitch._ _Chill it out, guys. She's a real bitch. Not me._

Gue suntik diazepam, pingsan, lu.

Yaudah. Ngapain gue pikirin. Gue lanjut ngerjain paper aja. Besok udah musti disetor papernya. Kalo gue nggak nyetor, bisa disemprot konsulen besok.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Hola temen-temen! Ini fic gue yang entah keberapa di fandom Naruto. Sebetulnya ini story gue di wattpad. Tapi gue mikir lagi ini kayaknya lebih enak ditaro di FFn dah.**

 **Seperti chap 1, here's the daftar istilah beserta artinya**

Paper : karya tulis ilmiah. Kalo di kedokteran, papernya tuh bisa kayak tentang penyakit, dll.

Koas : dari bahasa Belanda co-assistant. Kalo di Indonesia sih disebutnya Dokter Muda. Jadi kita tuh setelah 7 semester belajar teori di kuliah, kita nerapin teorinya sama orang langsung di rumah sakit. Itu biasanya 3 semester dan dibagi-bagi lagi jadi beberapa bagian tergantung bidang ilmunya (contoh : bedah, anak, THT, dll.) **BTW Chap kemaren gue lupa jelasin koas tuh apa wkwkwk. Sori.**

Diazepam : Diazepam tuh kalo author nggak salah sih obat penenang gitu. Dulu author pernah praktek pake mencit, mencitnya tidur beberapa menit dan nggak sadar-sadar.

Konsulen : Konsulen itu dokter spesialis yang sekolah lagi dan ambil keahlian khusus gitu (subspesialis). Dia ngajar koas.

 **Gimana? Enak ficnya?**

 **Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan demi bagusnya fic ini.**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
